Katsuki Bakugo (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810588 |no = 8434 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 8 |description = Arrogante e aggressivo, Katsuki è molto sicuro delle sue abilità marziali e del suo Quirk esplosivo. Sebbene sia conosciuto per la sua avventatezza e la sua impertinenza, Bakugo può essere sorprendentemente gentile quando lo vuole. Il suo Quirk è appropriatamente chiamato Distruzione Esplosiva, un bel filo da torcere per villain ed eroi. Solo dopo riconoscerà, anche se per qualche momento, il valore del gioco di squadra con un eroe durante i suoi tentativi di vincere contro Allmight durante l’esame finale allo U.A. |summon = Ho sempre ammirato i trionfi di Allmight. Niente potrà mai cambiare questa cosa! |fusion = Rimpiangerà di essersi preso gioco di me! Ti ammazzerò! Prenderò il primo per terminare tutti i primi! |evolution = Chiudi il becco. Vincerò. Questo significa... essere un eroe! |hp_base = 6051 |atk_base = 3111 |def_base = 2201 |rec_base = 2201 |hp_lord = 8644 |atk_lord = 4444 |def_lord = 3144 |rec_lord = 3144 |hp_anima = 9761 |rec_anima = 2846 |atk_breaker = 4742 |def_breaker = 2846 |def_guardian = 3442 |rec_guardian = 2995 |def_oracle = 2995 |rec_oracle = 3591 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 60 |ls = Distruzione Esplosiva |lsdescription = +130% ATT e PS massimi; aumenta Danni elementali Fuoco; incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000; aumenta colpi critici e riduce del 15% i danni di tipo Fuoco, Terra, Luce e Tenebra. |lsnote = 225% elemental damage & 200% Critical damage |bb = Turbo Vel. Esplosiva EX |bbdescription = Combo 14 ATT di Fuoco su tutti i nemici (DAN relativi ai PS rimasti e aum. propria freq. colpi critici); combo di 8 ATT Fuoco su un solo nemico (uso consecutivo aum. DAN e aum. propria freq. colpi critici); aum. ATT BB, DAN Fuoco e colpi critici 3 turni. |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 80% HP to Atk, 600% BB Atk, 15% chance to recast, 140% parameter boost and 60% Crit of Fire types & 20% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Stun Grenade EX |sbbdescription = Combo 16 ATT di Fuoco su tutti i nemici (DAN relativi ai PS rimasti e aum. freq. colpi critici); combo di 9 ATT Fuoco su un solo nemico (uso consecutivo aum. DAN e aum. freq. colpi critici); aum. ATT BB, DAN Fuoco 3 turni; prob. doppio BB/SBB/UBB 1 turno. |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attacks, 300% boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 600% BB Atk, 200% elemental damage, 15% chance to recast & 125% Crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 9 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 9 |sbbmultiplier2 = 400~1000 |sbbhits3 = 24 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 24 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Howitzer Impact EX |ubbdescription = Combo 21 ATT Fuoco su tutti nemici (DAN relativi a PS rimasti e aum. freq. colpi critici); combo 4 ATT Fuoco su singolo (25% perforaz. attiva creat. Fuoco/Terra); doppio BB/SBB/UBB 1 t.; aum. DAN, ATT, DIF, REC, freq. colpi critici Fuoco 3 t.; aum. PS max. |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attacks, 500% elemental damage, 400% parameter boost, 60% Crit & 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 4 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |es = Eroe Distruttivo |esitem = Allmight, Braccigranata |esdescription = +20% a tutti i parametri quando Allmight è nella stessa squadra; aum. ATT in base ai PS rimasti; aum. danno Fuoco se equipaggi Braccigranata; aumenta freq. colpi critici ATT per tutti gli alleati; aumenta danni critici e riduce danni aggiuntivi del 50%. |esnote = 1% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining, 100% elemental damage, 15% Crit & 100% Crit damage |evofrom = 810587 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +90% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta ATT e DIF (70%) quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 70% aumento |omniskill1_3_sp = 15 |omniskill1_3_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 200.000 |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +150% danno da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO (70%) |omniskill3_1_note = 70% chance |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Incrementa il superamento del limite del parametro ATT (+20.000) delle AL |omniskill3_2_note = +20000 aumento. 150000 limite totale |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenziamento dei propri PS massimi di BB (15%) |omniskill3_3_note = +15% aumento. 35% aumento totale |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di considerevole aumento ATT, DIF, REC (+15%) delle creature di Fuoco per 2 turni aggiuntivi a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = +15% aumento. 155% aumento totale per 5 turni |omniskill3_5_sp = 15 |omniskill3_5_desc = Migliora le probabilità di successo dell’SBB di attivazione del BB/SBB/UBB (+5%) due volte per 1 turno e le prolunga per 1 turno extra |omniskill3_5_note = +5% chance. 20% chance totale per 2 turni |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni (+50%) da colpo critico delle creature di Fuoco per 3 turni a SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 50% aumento |omniskill3_7_sp = 40 |omniskill3_7_desc = Aggiunge una potente combo di 24 attacchi di Fuoco (620%) contro creature di Fuoco e Terra a SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 620% moltiplicatore |omniskill3_8_sp = 25 |omniskill3_8_desc = Aggiunge un potente attacco aggiuntivo a BB/SBB (600%) alla fine del turno per 3 turni |omniskill3_8_note = 600% moltiplicatore |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia |addcatname = Katsuki Onirica |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +90% ATT e PS massimi *15 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 200.000 *10 Sp - +150% danno da Scintilla *40 Sp - Aggiunge una potente combo di 24 attacchi di fuoco (620%) contro creature di Fuoco e Terra a SBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge un potent attacco aggiuntivo a BB/SBB (600%) alla fine del turno per 3 turni |-| Set 2 (Colosseo)= *10 Sp - +90% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT e DIF (+70%) quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% *10 Sp - +150% danno da Scintilla *30 Sp - Probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO (70%) *15 Sp - Migliora le probabilità di successo dell'SBB di attivazione del BB/SBB/UBB (+5%) due volte per 1 turno e le prolunga per 1 turno extra *25 Sp - Aggiunge un potente attacco aggiuntivo a BB/SBB (600%) alla fine del turno per 3 turni |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +90% ATT e PS massimi *15 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 200.000 *30 Sp - Probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO (70%) *40 Sp - Aggiunge una potente combo di 24 attacchi di fuoco (620%) contro creature di Fuoco e Terra a SBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge un potent attacco aggiuntivo a BB/SBB (600%) alla fine del turno per 3 turni **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}